Tony Tony Chopper vs Beast Boy
Tony Tony Chopper vs Beast Boy 'is a What-If? Death Battle, and Awesome Betterhero's season 2 pilot. Description ''One Piece vs DC! Straw Hat vs Teen Titan! Which animal shifter has better transformations? Interlude Wiz: The power of an animal ranges from a tiny, weak fly to a massive, powerful whale. '''Boomstick: But what about someone who turns into animals? What would their power look like? Wiz: Animal shifters can use their animal powers to help them in battle. Like Tony Tony Chopper, the reindeer/human hybrid. Boomstick: And Beast Boy, master of all animals. He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Tony Tony Chopper Wiz: There was a reindeer that was excluded from groups of other reindeer, all due to his odd blue nose. He was a lonely outsider, always treated badly by everyone he knew. Until one day, when he ate a supernatural fruit of his world called a Devil Fruit. This fruit gave him the ability to shift into a human. Boomstick: Since the reindeer left him out, he switched to human form, and tried to fit in with the humans. Unfortunately for him, he was shunned by the people, called a monster. Like Bigfoot, if Bigfoot had a blue nose. Wiz: The reindeer was found one day by Hiluluk, who named him Tony Tony Chopper. Hiluluk, and a woman named Kureha, were both doctors on the island of Drum. Together, they all made sakura bloom on the island. After the death of Hiluluk, Kureha honored his wishes and poured her medical knowledge into Chopper, and he became a doctor. Eventually, he joined the Straw Hats, a crew of pirates led by captain Monkey D. Luffy, and he traveled the world with them. Boomstick: Chopper may seem cute, but that doesn't mean he can't fight. He can turn into several different hybrids of reindeers and humans. His complete reindeer form is known as Walk Point, which he uses for speed. His complete human form is known as Heavy Point. The Heavy Gong is his basic punch attack to the face. CRASH! Wiz: Chopper's perfect reindeer/human hybrid form is known as Brain Point. In Brain Point, Chopper is noticeably smarter, and can use Scope to detect an opponent's point of weakness. Boomstick: Chopper has some other transformations accessable by a drug called the Rumble Ball, a jawbreaker-esque ball that he consumes. Note, kids, how we are not encouraging you to use drugs. You can't turn into reindeer/human hybrids in real life by doing that, so please don't try. ''' Wiz: Jumping Point is a transformation that enlarges his legs, and it can be used for jumping. Jumping Point is useful for evading enemy attacks, though it is quite useless against those who fly. Guard Point turns Chopper's fur into a ball, giving him great blocking capability. '''Boomstick: Kung Fu Point gives the reindeer prowess in martial arts, with enough power to overwhelm a small army. Horn Point makes his horns bigger, and gives them the Roseo Colonnade attack, usable against multiple foes to toss them away. Kakuho: Elf is a burrowing attack, utilized by burrowing, of course, then launching into the foe with the horns. Wiz: Arm Point buffs up Tony's muscles, giving him lots of attacks. Kokutei Rose is a punch with extreme force. Kokutei Cross cleaves an X in the opponent's body. Cloven Roseo Metel cleaves sakura petals on somebody, and is known as Tony's strongest attack. Boomstick: He packs up the physical strength once he uses his Rumble Ball. Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, Chopper doesn't need the Rumble Balls anymore, he can transform into his other forms at will. The only things he needs the drug for is Monster Point. Boomstick: Monster Point? So he is a monster. Wiz: Exactly. Well, sometimes. Monster Point is usable by taking one Rumble Ball. It turns him gargantuan, giving the powers and abilities of every other transformation. He leveled an entire village once, and tanked Kumadori's attacks while showing no damage whatsoever. Previously, Chopper never had control of this point. Currently, he is able to keep control. He can smash through iron, and even in Kung Fu Point could he knock down steel doors. Boomstick: In Guard Point, he stopped a kraken from destroying a ship. Speaking of water terrors, water is what terrifies him, because the Devil Fruit he ate renders him immobile if he is in the sea. Of course, it's not like reindeers can swim anyway. Chopper: I'll become a doctor who can cure any disease! Because... because there's no disease in this world that can't be cured! Beast Boy Wiz: As a young boy, Garfield Logan was diagnosed with a rare disease, sakutia. The illness was cured by a serum from a green monkey. Boomstick: With unexpected side effects. Let's see here. It made his skin green, made his hair green. Plus, it gave him the power to turn into any animal he wanted. Who said diseases were a bad thing? Wiz: Beast Boy was adopted by Elasti-Girl and Mento, both members of the Doom Patrol. When he grew up, he took the name "Changeling" and joined the Teen Titans. He endured many hardships, such as the loss of his parents, including his foster mother, and his crush, Terra, was drawn to evil by Deathstroke. None of this stopped him from maintaining his silly, and sometimes gross, attitude. Boomstick: Beast Boy has animal shifting, and can change between animal forms. His forms range from extinct animals, to animals from other planets. He can gain flight by taking the forms of birds or a pterodactyl. Transforming into a rhinoceros gives him a ram attack. Charge! Wiz: As a gorilla, Beast Boy has enhanced strength. For size, he can turn into a whale. Or a bee, flea, or other insect. You see, the size of the animals that Beast Boy turns into can be changed. He has become a large snake, and a human-sized tarantula. Boomstick: The quantity of the animal Beast Boy becomes doesn't matter, either. For even more annoyingness than he already has, he can become a swarm of fireflies or other bugs, or a group of barnacles. Mythical animals aren't out of this boy's grasp. He can turn into dragons or phoenixes. Wiz: Garfield will only do this if it's completely necessary. He can mix some of his animal forms together to create a hybrid, with the abilities and stats of each animal. Transforming into a hybrid causes him to lose control, meaning he'll only use it in dire situations. Boomstick: Beast Boy has taken on the fighting style of martial arts. He's displayed the arts in a few of his battles. A T-Rex is his most destructive form, amping up his strength and destructive capability to high levels. His speed isn't that lacking when he's a T-Rex, either. Wiz: He's quite silly, and that sometimes distracts him from getting his head into the fight. Some animals he turns into are incredibly easy to defeat, like the easily crushed bugs. Boomstick: Now let's see if he can crush his opponent. Beast Boy: Watch out! Endangered species comin' through! DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Tony Tony Chopper, in Walk Point, was walking on a cliff, trying to find someone to be friends with. He tripped over a rock, falling off the cliff, and landing on Beast Boy. Beast Boy: Hey! Watch where you're going! Chopper: Sorry! I just...sorry...tripped...cliff... Beast Boy: Don't do it again. Chopper: Will you be my friend? Beast Boy: First you attack me, then you ask to be my friend? Weirdo. There's only one way to settle this. FIGHT! Chopper switched into Heavy Point. Chopper: Heavy Gong! Beast Boy: What? I don't see a heavy gong anywhere. Chopper punched Beast Boy into a tree. BB transformed into a lion, pouncing on Chopper and biting him. Chopper grabbed Beast Boy and tossed him into a boulder, sprinting up and slowly banging on him. BB leaped up while slashing the reindeer. He turned into a woodpecker, flew onto Chopper's head, and rapidly pecked it. Chopper: Ah! No! No! No! Chopper attempted to smack the woodpecker, but ended up smacking his own head. Stumbling around in pain, Beast Boy shifted into a bear and mauled his opponent. Chopper switched into Jumping Point, hopping high and crashing on Beast Boy's back. The superhero turned into an elephant, tilting back to throw Chopper off. Chopper switched into Arm Point. Chopper: Kokutei Rose! Tony threw a punch to whack Beast Boy in the face. Beast Boy charged, blaring an elephant noise from his trunk. Chopper: Cloven Roseo Metel! Tony cleaved Beast Boy's head, leaving markings of burned sakura petals. BB walked to a nearby pond, sucking the water into his trunk, and squirting it into his face. Chopper: Kokutei Cross! Chopper jumped and cleaved with his hooves in an X formation, slashing the elephant's face. Beast Boy slammed the reindeer using his head, knocking him into the pond. Chopper was paralyzed. Beast Boy: Can't swim? That's too bad, then. Beast Boy became a shark, rolling into the pond. Like a torpedo, BB darted and sunk his teeth into the victim, that had inflated fur. The bite had no effect on Chopper's Guard Point, which he had switched into right before he landed in the pond. Beast Boy became a squid, trying to smash the reindeer with a tentacle, surprised to see that it had no effect. Almost out of options, Beast Boy evacuated the water and turned into a hybrid of a phoenix, an eagle, and an eel. Flying high into the air, the superhero charged up with electricity and fire before crashing into the pond. The massive splash sent Chopper flying. However, he was greatly protected from damage due to his large fur. Able to move once more, the reindeer used Horn Point. He burrowed into the ground. Beast Boy: Two can play at that game. Beast Boy became a group of twenty worms, digging after his foe. Chopper: Kakuho: Elf! Tony launched into the worms, sending them upward. The reindeer resurfaced. Chopper: Roseo Colonnade! After the worms descended, Chopper caught them using his horns, and hurled them aside. Beast Boy regrouped, and became a hybrid of a kangaroo, a turtle, and a cheetah. Chopper switched into Kung Fu Point. He pounded Beast Boy three times, but the second two times were blocked by the superhero bending down for his turtle shell. Beast Boy hopped and used a double kick, in combination with hitting with the tail. Tony hopped, smashing his enemy back into the ground, and landing on him with his hand, creating a crater that Beast Boy went into. Beast Boy kicked Chopper with both feet. He turned into a dragon, flapping to rise high in the sky. The reindeer switched to Walk Point to evade a barrage of fireballs used against him, afterward switching to Jumping Point to hop. Chopper hooked around Beast Boy's back using his feet, pulling out a Rumble Ball. He ate the Rumble Ball. Chopper: Rumble! BB was in terror as Tony Tony Chopper grew into Monster Point, causing both combatants to crash because of the weight. BB transformed into a T-Rex, topping Chopper in height. Size had no effect on Chopper throwing a punch, sending Beast Boy stumbling back, with one foot caught in the pond. Chopper inched closer, met with a bite that he tanked. He finished off his foe with a crushing hand slap, followed by a throw reaching several meters away. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Woah! Beast Boy got some distance on that one. Wiz: Beast Boy wasn't really able to hurt Chopper when he was in Guard Point. Tony can tank as much force as Beast Boy can dish out. And when Chopper went into Monster Point, he had the defense of Guard Point, as well as more goodies. Boomstick: Like the crushing hand slap. Beast Boy's durability can't reach steel, which made him vulnerable to Chopper's strongest attacks. Wiz: Switching through his transformations enables him to adapt to whatever the opponent uses on him. Since he can deal with armies, Beast Boy's hybrid abilities and swarm transformations didn't give him any sort of advantage. Boomstick: Chopper the blue-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in victory! Wiz: The winner is Tony Tony Chopper. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:DC vs One Piece Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015